El amor es complicado
by Barbs21
Summary: Con este breve relato fui la ganadora del concurso, "Tal vez algún día", organizado por Freya y Akane red en SGTEAM. Yo quedé bastante contenta con el resultado.


Antes que nada, lo primero que tengo que decir es que este relato esta basado en la serie Ranma 1/2, de Rumiko, no lo hago con ningún animo de lucro.

Me gustaria explicar que este relato fue escrito para participar en el concurso "Tal vez algún día", y dicho concurso tenia restricciones:

1.- La historia debe tener entre 300 y 600 palabras.

2.- Se prohibe el uso de formato script

3.- Los protagonistas no pueden llegar a besarse.

4.- En la última parte de la historia se debe incluir la frase "Tal vez algún día"

5.- Debe estar inspirado en un fanart, que publicaron las organizadoras, os dejaré el link para las interesadas en mi perfil.

Bueno, después de esta tremenda introducción, mi relato:

**El amor es complicado**

Akane abría el regalo de cumpleaños que le habían dado sus hermanas. Con cuidado deshizo el enorme lazo azul que portaba la caja, miró su presente y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. Era un hermoso vestido blanco. Sacó la prenda para poder observarla mejor, la tela caía en cascada, a la cintura tenía atado un coqueto cinto celeste. Se abalanzó sobre sus hermanas y les agradeció enormemente su precioso regalo.

Kasumi se dirigió a su hermana menor –Akane-chan, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?-, entusiasmada con la idea corrió escaleras arriba, entró apresuradamente a su cuarto y se vistió con su nueva prenda.

Ranma llegó al Dojo Tendo, se descalzó debidamente en la entrada, –hola Ranma, creí que llegarías más tarde-, Ranma levantó su mirada, y observó a su prometida al final de las escaleras, pensó para sí mismo que parecía un ángel con aquel vestido y sólo se atrevió a decir –hola Akane-. La chica rió divertida al ver como su prometido la miraba embobado, se sentía realmente preciosa con su nuevo vestido, y realmente lo estaba.

Nabiki observó desde la puerta del salón la escena, rió para adentro y se dirigió a Ranma –deja ya de babear Ranma y pídele a Akane una cita, es su cumpleaños, podrías al menos invitarla a un helado- Akane dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, ¿por qué siempre tendrían que molestarles? –no necesito que este baka me pida ninguna cita Nabiki-. Ranma se molestó al oír a Akane llamarlo baka, si el ni siquiera había hecho nada –oye marimacho, aunque te vistas así sigues siendo una fea, plana y nada atractiva chica, ¿por qué querría nadie invitarte a salir?-. Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de los ojos de Akane, hizo de tripas corazón y le gritó a su prometido –baka engreído, por que no te vas con alguna de tus esculturales y regaladas prometidas, yo no quiero que un fenómeno como tú me invite a salir, bakaaaaa- dicho esto se apresuró en bajar las escaleras y salió corriendo del Dojo.

Nabiki intervino – vaya cuñadito, la has hecho buena, y encima el día de su cumpleaños, eres muy desconsiderado Ranma-kun –. Ranma la miró con fiereza y salió del Dojo tras su prometida.

Akane se encontraba en el parque, estaba muy disgustada, con la mirada perdida; una lágrima recorrió su mejilla –Ranma no baka – pensó para sí misma. De pronto Ranma divisó la figura de la muchacha, le pareció tan delicada y frágil que su corazón se encogió por momentos.

Akane se sintió observada y se volteó para ver a Ranma, a toda prisa se levantó del lugar con tan mala suerte que su tobillo se dobló y cayó hacia delante. Ranma se apresuró a tomar por la cintura a la joven, evitando que así cayera. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose embobados, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, los ojos de la joven brillaban aún más por las cristalinas gotas que poco antes los habían inundado. Estaban prácticamente abrazados, el atardecer empezaba a teñir de rojas y naranjas las nubes que flotaban en el cielo, -Akane, de verás quiero invitarte por tu cumpleaños- Akane lo miró desconfiada, pero un rayo de ilusión asomó en su mirada. Un matrimonio anciano que pasaba por el lugar observó a la joven pareja –la juventud, que recuerdos, mira que pareja de novios más encantadora – no señora, no es mi novio-inmediatamente rompieron su abrazo, Ranma desilusionado contestó de manera apenas audible -Tal vez algún día-, Akane miró a Ranma –¿has dicho algo?- y el joven nervioso contestó –esto… no nada, nada-.

**FIN**


End file.
